Haruka do you not like girls?
by Trixxie
Summary: I suck at these so i'm going to leave it kinda blank.
1. Chapter 1

**I really like this story it's much darker then I'm used to writing but ... its good er at least I think it is... Also there is Lemon warnings .. you don't HAVE to read the lemon if you are opposed, it wont ruin the story for you. Special thanks to Vanessa who keeps me writing. And don't forget to R&R! I love it when y'all do!! Enjoy.**

PROLOGUE

'Do you not like girls?' Even as the question left her lips she knew it wasn't right. Of course Haruka liked girls; otherwise their relationship would be quite different.

'I do.' Haruka laughed glancing at her girlfriend. 'But you knew that.'

'That's not what I meant.' Michiru frowned. Haruka was next to her as they sat watching the moon high above the ocean tides.

'And what did you mean?' Haruka nudged taking Michiru's hand into her own and gently caressing the delicate skin that was a violinist's tool. Haruka's eyes were dancing with interest and amusement as she watched Michiru search for her meaning.

'Why do you dress and act like a boy?' she finally managed, each word slowly leaving her mouth, regret written on each one. Haruka dropped her lovers hand and stood, wandering a bit away from Michiru. 'Gomen, Haruka. I've just always wondered. Forget I asked.' Michiru stammered, getting to her feet and joining her lover at the cusp of the water. Haruka's face was locked in frown, Michiru's least favorite look of the blonds. Haruka's past was a mixture of quiet murmurs and question less one word explanations that left Michiru mostly in the dark. Together they had battled, risen from hell and had twice been brought back from death, to finally live the rest of their lives until the calling of crystal Tokyo some three hundred years away. Michiru's life was an opened book to her lover, each year of her childhood displayed in her mother's living room as Haruka glanced over each picture musing at the carefree child Michiru had been, the talented youth rising into the gifted beauty before her. Michiru's family although loving, had never understood their daughters wish to be with Haruka, a woman. However they tried it never managed to do more then amuse the aqua-haired girl as she laughed it off and reaffirmed she loved Haruka, male or female. Haruka was quietly jealous of the Kaioh family; even in their strangeness they had each other. 'Haruka.' Michiru's soft call pulled her from her thoughts; the arm around her waist told her, her lover was close.

'Do you not love me as I am?' Haruka asked her eyes fixed on the moon.

'I do.' Michiru said her voice sure and clear. 'But do you?' Haruka took the last comment to heart; she thought for a moment and wondered. Did she?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER ONE

The word radiated hate and she couldn't understand its need. Two people in love shouldn't need a label. A man and woman never did, why was it when two women, or for the same argument two men, in love need to be chastised, categorized into a group that was demented and tortured. Haruka had her fair share of the torment that came with the term. She's learned to ignore the ignorant calls of hate. She'd overcome the jealous and uninformed, she'd taken the beatings and had become stronger from it, or so she thought. She was in early junior high when she had finally gotten used to the fact that she was always going to be considered different and she no longer cared. She arrived at her new school wearing the boy's uniform and flirting shamelessly with the girls. This was her element; this was her sanctuary the casual omniscience of her gender left her without fear of ridicule. And so she existed living her every dream behind the mask of the version of herself people chose to believe. Tenoh Haruka, race car phnom and genius, piano prodigy and male. The girls she flirted with were always left to wonder what about them wasn't good enough for the great Haruka, when their efforts for more then the casual flirt were turned down. 'I would only break your heart.' Haruka would laugh teasing the poor girls. 'You're to pretty to date only me.' she'd offer and the girls mood would change.

The drive from the shoreline was long and quiet, Haruka stopped only once letting Michiru out at her apartment, an occurrence that happened very rarely. Michiru got out of the car silently with a look of despair and pain on her face. Haruka pushed the gas pedal hard once Michiru was out of the car needing as much distance from her lover as she could get. Usually when Haruka was in a fowl mood she would speed around the city searching for answers running from the truth eventually returning to the arms of her lover letting Michiru kiss the pain away. Tonight she did not. She drove straight from Michiru's mostly abandoned apartment to her own, parking her car needing to be far away from herself also. She stormed into her apartment locking both the front door and the bathroom door once she disappeared behind it. Haruka stripped off every piece of her clothing and stare naked at the full length mirror looking her body over. Judging. She stood just over 5 foot 9, her skin was a glossy cream color reflecting the hard muscles that covered her sleek frame, save for the softness of her small breasts. She traced her eyes from her toes, slowly taking in each part of her body. Her feet boney and used, perfect spring boards for every race she'd every won, both on the track and in her car. Her calves were shaped and firm running did that. Her knees were square meeting the tightness of her thighs which lead to the round of her hip and the mound of her pelvis. From her hips she trailed to her abdomen, feeling the well sculpted abdominal muscles from months of battling and her incessant need to be in good shape. The curve of her side lead to her breasts which then trailed to her collar bone and to the hardness of her jaw. She made a face as her eyes meet themselves in the mirror, dark blue orbs staring back at her accusingly. 'Do you?' the words seemed to circle her as she turned back and forth in the mirror assessing herself, her form, her femininity. Anger built slowly spilling over her, she balled her fist tight and shoved it into the mirror sending shards of glass around the bathroom; catching her body in a stinging attack. 'Baka' she cursed getting to her knees her head held in shame. She cried.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER TWO

Michiru stood in the doorway to the apartment she hadn't called home for a very long time, tears of pain and anguish flowed down her cheeks. Unlike Haruka, Michiru hated to be alone. Reaching for her phone she dialed the only person she could think of that could help her. 'Hai, Michiru-chan of course, right away. I'll make some tea.' she hung up the phone and grabbed her purse through a vision of tears she made her way to Setsuna's.

'I don't know what to do.' Michiru cried stirring her tea over and over.

'You know Haruka loves you Michiru-san, just give her some time.' Setsuna offered, putting a reassuring arm around her friend's shoulders.

'Hai. You're right.' Michiru nodded brushing her damp face with a handkerchief. 'Arigato Setsuna-san.'

'Go home and get some sleep Michiru-san. All will be better in the morning, you'll see. Haruka will come charging back to you. As always.' Somewhere in Michiru's heart she knew it wouldn't be that easy, she hugged her friend close thanking her again for the tea and well wishes before heading to the apartment she had shared with Haruka since the day they had met. She boarded the elevator silently calling to her guardian planet for added support she watched the numbers raise higher and higher before the alarm sounded that she had reached her destination. She stumbled off the elevator and to the door of the apartment inserting the key she'd been given as a token of love, she unlocked the door. The lights were out but Haruka's keys were tossed haphazardly on the counter, a line of her clothes lead Michiru through the apartment and into their bedroom, the last piece discarded in front of the bathroom. Michiru knocked softly her voice shaking. 'Haruka.'

The sound of her lover's voice shook her from her state; she winced in pain as she stood from her place on the floor careful not to step on any of the scattered glass. Haruka pulled her robe over her naked body and opened the door her eyes not meeting the teal beams staring at her. 'You're hurt.' Michiru cried reaching for Haruka.

'I'm fine.' Haruka spat at her stepping out of Michiru's reach and heading down the stairs. Michiru peaked into the bathroom noting the pool of broken glass, and the sprays of dark red blood. Pain carved through her she turned suddenly to meet Haruka returning with a broom and dust pan.

'Let me.' Michiru said softly, taking the broom from Haruka who sighed and let go of both tools again retreating down the stairs. Michiru swept as much of the glass up as she could, taking a damp cloth to the sticky red the covered parts of the floor and porcelain. Once the bathroom was tidied she made her way to the kitchen where she found Haruka, head against her arms at their kitchen table. 'Haruka. Are you alright? There was a lot of blood what happened?'

'I'm fine.' Haruka answered her tone flat. Michiru placed her arms around Haruka's shoulders her head resting on the curve of Haruka's neck.

'I love you.' Michiru whispered softly, fresh tears escaping her. Haruka shrugged her lover off, standing and retreating back to their bedroom. Michiru sunk to her knees, she held herself as waves of tears and pain cascaded over her.

After what seemed like an eternity Michiru pulled herself off the floor and made her way to the living room wiping her face and letting out as few shutters and sobs as she could muster. She pulled out her violin begging to find solace in it's gentle warmth but her mind would not let her play. She placed her instrument back into its case before slumping onto the couch. Her head ached and her body was ravaged with tire. She grabbed a few blankets from the closet and began to make a bed for herself on the couch, not wanting to retreat to one of the guest rooms. She was getting settled when she heard the door to her bedroom open, she held her breath hoping to hear the sounds of her lover returning to her. Instead she heard the door close nearly as un-implied as it had opened. Michiru glanced up the stairs catching a glimpse of her pillow and night dress laid at the door. Michiru took them into her arms letting new waves of emotion over take her. She returned to her made up bed pulling her night dress over her body and hugging her pillow tight she cowered under the blankets alone, closing her eyes she cried she hadn't slept alone in almost three years.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

The sun dared to stream into the bedroom as Michiru slowly came out of her slumber her mind replaying the events of the prior day. She hugged Haruka closer happy to be still in the arms of the woman she loved threading her fingers interlocking with Haruka's she stare at the wall waiting.

'You're awake.' Haruka breathed feeling the interlocking of her hand with Michiru's.

'So are you.' Michiru smiled a smile that faded as the blond who held her stiffened.

'Warm?' Haruka asked.

'And safe.' Michiru answered praying for the right words, feeling the arms that held her slowly slipping away. 'Haruka.' she started turning to face the blond.

'No.' Haruka dismissed tossing the blankets off of her body and heading for the bathroom. Michiru sat up in the bed watching and waiting for Haruka to emerge from the bathroom, playing and replaying the right combination of words to say to her. Each phrase seemed to lack the power and conviction Michiru hoped for. When Haruka finally appeared Michiru could say nothing. Haruka dressed in silence pulling her shoes on she retreated from the bedroom and down the stairs. Michiru tossed the blankets too the floor following Haruka, a chill going through her as she wandered through their apartment in her night dress. 'Haruka.' she tried, again turned down. Feelings of rage boiled inside of her, she planted herself in front of the door refusing to let the blond escape.

'Michiru, move.' Haruka demanded.

'No.' Michiru said sternly crossing her arms over her chest.

'Yes.' Haruka said reaching for Michiru's arms and pulling her away from the door.

'Please Haruka, no.' Michiru begged. Haruka's hand was on the handle of the door, defeat running through Michiru she silently prayed.

'What do you expect from me?' the words were full of pain and sadness and were delivered to Michiru with tears. Michiru could feel her heart aching, she'd never seen Haruka cry.

'I expect you to love me.' Michiru answered placing her hand on Haruka's arm.

'Do you think I love you?' the question was more of an accusation and Michiru felt its sting.

'Answer me Michiru, no games. In your heart do you feel that I love you?' Haruka's eyes were burring into Michiru's now, her frame over powering.

'I do.' Michiru answered.

'And how do you feel about that?' Haruka was shouting now, each word resembled the space sword she'd used in combat, Michiru felt the slice.

'I'm happy.' she chocked.

'You're happy to be loved by a tomboy? A woman? A lesbian?' Haruka shouted in anger. 'This makes you happy? To forever be in the category of the wronged? The damned Michiru?' Haruka took Michiru's hand holding it almost to tightly. 'I am what I am Michiru, I never made any promises to be anything else. Senshi of the sky, race car driver, track runner and tomboy. This is how I dress, this is who I am. If this isn't good enough for you, if you need a girl who wears pretty dresses and gives a shit then you need a new partner.' she dropped Michiru's hand running her now freed fingers through her hair. 'You're strong. I'm not.' Haruka finished her eyes lowered to the ground.

'I don't want another partner.' Michiru managed. Her eyes staring ahead waiting to be met. 'I want you. I love you. Tomboy, woman, lesbian.'

'Yet you ask me why?'

'I feel you're pain Haruka, I only want to understand it. I want to help you. Please.' Michiru cried longing to be in the arms of the woman before her.

'You cant help me Michiru.' Haruka whispered pulling the handle of the door and disappearing behind it, hearing the sounds of her lover's painful scream as she sulked to the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Warm salty air filled her nose and throat as Haruka removed her bike helmet, she closed her eyes letting the feeling of the ocean take her over. She felt horrible, she had typically over reacted to Michiru and now they were both hurting. Dismounting her bike she wandered to the patio of the beach house she'd bought weeks ago as a surprise for Michiru; a surprise she had yet to spring. Warm tea sat in a cup next to her as she lounged in the sun her memories attacking her every sense. It was eight months ago, eight months since she had met the Kaioh's. She could remember the day as if it were yesterday.

_Haruka pulled a white shirt off it's hanger and began to button it over her frame. She frowned looking to Michiru for input. 'This one?' she asked. Michiru stood from her place on the bed where she'd been watching her lover stress over her wardrobe; joined Haruka in front of the mirror and began to unbutton the shirt. 'Not this one.' She said sprinkling soft kisses over Haruka's neck and collarbone as she slipped the shirt off of her lover's shoulders. _

'_I'll never be dressed if you keep doing that.' Haruka protested; gently pushing Michiru away from her. 'What about the pink one?' she offered pulling it off the hanger. _

'_No. Not the pink one.' Michiru laughed. _

'_Alright, you out!' Haruka demanded softly pushing Michiru out of their bedroom both girls giggling. Haruka grabbed her favorite soft yellow shirt and pulled it on; added a sweater and re-combed her hair. Satisfied with her look she joined Michiru in the living room. 'Ready?' she asked._

'_I was ready hours ago.' Michiru teased enjoying the reversal. Haruka laughed easy; taking the smaller girl into her arms. 'you don't have to be so nervous Haruka, I love you, they will.' _

'_You're parents already have reservations about me.' _

'_Not about you Haruka. About me.' Michiru pointed out slipping out of Haruka's arms and grabbing their coats. 'They didn't expect their precious daughter to fall head over heels for a girl. That's all. Once they meet you they'll understand.' She handed Haruka her jacket and pulled the door open. 'Now lets go.' _

'_Hai lets.' _

_The Kaioh house was smaller then Haruka had imagined it would be. The garden was vast full of blooming flowers and a small pond where exotic fish swam freely. Michiru's father met them at the door, the smile on his face was carefree as she took his daughter into his arms. 'Hime-chan' he called to her. 'Papa.' Michiru sighed folding her self into her father's arms. _

'_You must be Tenoh Haruka.' Her father redirected his hand extended. _

'_Papa, this is my girlfriend Haruka-san.' Michiru introduced taking Haruka's arm into her own. Haruka used her free hand to shake the extended one of Michiru's father._

'_Kaioh-Irako.' _

'_Kaioh-kun Nice to meet you.' Haruka stammered her heart racing. Michiru's father let out a laugh. 'No formalities please. Irako is fine.' _

'_Hai, Irako-san.' Haruka blushed._

'_In, please.' He welcomed, Michiru took her fathers arm and lead Haruka into the warmth of the house. 'This is my wife Suki.' Irako introduced a mirror reflection of Michiru herself. Same height, same shadowed teal eyes, same guiltless smile. If it were not for the flowing emerald of her hair Haruka would not be able to tell the difference between mother and daughter. _

'_Nice to meet you.' Haruka managed._

'_Hai, you too. We've heard so much about the great Tenoh-Haruka.' Suki scoffed roughly. Haruka mused same temperament. _

'_Mamma.' Michiru warned. _

'_Gomen.' Suki said turning her attention back to her cooking. _

'_You have to excuse my wife.' Irako said softly to Haruka leading her into the family lounge. 'She's just upset that you're not a lovely young man.'_

'_Aren't we all.' Haruka laughed and Irako joined her. _

'_Not all of us.' Irako nodded toward Michiru who seemed to be in a very heated discussion with her mother. _

'_Hai.' Haruka blushed. _

'_Dinner.' Suki called from the kitchen. The elder Kaioh's sat at each end of the table, leaving Haruka across from Michiru. _

'_This looks amazing Suki-koi.' Irako smiled._

'_Arigato.' Suki said flatly. _

'_Hai Mama. You have out done yourself.' _

'_Do you cook Tenoh-san?' Suki asked, using Haruka's formal address. _

'_Suki, please.' Irako demanded._

'_Ne. It's alright.' Haruka said gently. 'I cook a little, nothing compared to Michiru-san.' _

'_Then you are lucky to have Michiru as a good friend.' Suki bit. _

'_Mama.' Michiru warned. _

'_Hai, very lucky.' Haruka interrupted looking at Michiru. _

'_Tenoh.' Irako mused. 'Are you related at all to the race car driver?' _

'_Related?' Haruka asked. 'No, I am the race car driver.' _

'_Ne?!' Irako gasped. 'I'm a huge fan!' _

_Light conversation erupted from there, Irako drilled Haruka on everything from her last race to her first. Desert was served in the lounge, where Irako took it upon himself to show Haruka the family pictures. 'This is Michiru-san at her first concert.' He pointed to a frame seated on the mantel. 'Here she is after her junior graduation.' 'This is us vacationing in Europe.' 'This is Michiru-san in the ocean, we had to drag her out of there kicking and screaming.' Haruka watched Irako admire each of the pictures. 'Take care of her Haruka.' He said softly, lifting one of the pictures from the mantle and handing it to Haruka. The picture was of the three Kaioh's, smiling, Michiru in the arms of her father, Suki to his left. Irako turned and returned to the kitchen then, taking over Michiru's job of drying the dishes. 'He likes you.' Michiru's voice broke Haruka's thoughts._

'_Hai, but your mother does not.'_

Lemon alert - Feel free to skip this part if you're not a fan. Just scroll on by - there is a little more after.

_It was late when Haruka and Michiru finally left for home, promising to visit again. The roads were next to empty as they drove, Michiru's head resting on Haruka's shoulder eyes closed, Haruka focused on the road and her gear shifting. 'We're home.' Haruka said lightly pulling into the garage of their apartment. 'Hai.' Michiru stretched. They entered their apartment, Michiru heading straight for the closet hanging her sweater. Haruka tossed her jacket on a chair slipping out of her vest and heading straight for the bedroom. Michiru frowned picking up Haruka's discarded jacket and hanging it next to her sweater before following her lover to their bedroom. Haruka was already in bed and breathing calmly when Michiru slipped into their room. A laugh escaped her; Haruka could sleep anywhere, anytime. Michiru found her way in the dark to the bathroom, stripping out of her dress she applied lotion to her naked body, loving the coconut scent as it worked its way into her skin. She frowned glancing out of the bathroom to the sleeping Haruka, her frown slowly turning into a devious smile. It was rare that she initiated their love making, Haruka's insatiable need to be in control left Michiru on the brink of ecstasy more times then she could remember, rarely able to return the favor. Leaving her night dress hanging in the bathroom Michiru crossed the room, the cool night air attacking her naked body, she froze when Haruka changed her position waiting to ensure the blond was still asleep before letting out the breath she'd been holding and continued to her side of the bed. Sliding between the sheets Michiru let her gaze travel over the body of Haruka, carefully plotting her action._

_She took the blankets into her hands and pulled them away from their bodies laying the fabric at the edge of the bed. God Haruka was beautiful, try as she may to look boyish there was no hiding her lovely feminine curves when she slept. _

_A wave of warmth hit Michiru as she studied Haruka placing her hand softly on her lovers hip she inched her mouth to capture that of the sleeping beauty, pushing her tongue against Haruka's closed lips slipping her hand under Haurka's tank top she traced figure eights against the hard skin that was Haruka's stomach. _

_Michiru could feel Haruka reacting, her body tensing her mouth opening slightly as if to invite Michiru further. A smile crossed Michiru's face as she let her tongue invade Haruka's mouth dancing and caressing with her lovers. A moan escaped Haruka as she gathered Michiru into her arms, now fully awake. 'Mmm hello.' She smiled breaking the kiss.' Hello' Michiru returned; running her mouth to Haruka's neck softly nibbling the skin below the blond's ear lobe. Her hand moving from Haruka's stomach to the mound of her breast taking a taught nipple between her thumb and forefinger playfully. Haruka's breath caught in her throat as she let her eyes close, her body relax. She ran her hand down Michiru's back cupping her round bottom. Michiru flicked her tongue against Haurka's ear lobe knowing the spot that drove her lover mad, faintly she cupped her hand around Haruka's breast massaging the firmness, her mouth trailing kisses from Haruka's ear down her neck and over her collar bone paying specific attention to a long scar across Haruka's neck caused by a daemon attack a few weeks back. Haruka winced in slight pain and utter anticipation Michiru flicked her tongue to the edge of the scar brushing her soft lips against the hardened skin, Haruka placed her hands on Michiru's shoulders a move Michiru was used to. The move was a sign to her lover the play time was over, Haruka would usually switch places with Michiru but tonight, Michiru wouldn't allow such a thing. 'Michi.' Haruka protested lightly as Michiru moved her mouth from Haruka's neck to capture the nipple she's been fingering. 'Mmm' Michiru teased her eyes meeting Haruka's, a flash of defiance and danger glancing at the blond before Michiru returned her gaze to the flesh she was adoring. 'You always get to play.' Michiru said softly as she poured kisses over Haruka's chest and down her abdomen. 'I never get to pleasure you.' Michiru smiled her eyes drifting back to the blonds' whose face as a mixture of want and confusion. Michiru ignored the confusion and continued her wage pulling Haruka's boxers off of her lover's hips and tossing them playfully into the corner of the room. The coolness of the room hit Haruka sending goose bumps over her body, only to be replaced with a soft blush as Michiru's mouth found the softness of Haruka's sex. Michiru repositioned herself between Haruka's legs, the blond finally giving up her protest. Slowly Michiru took every inch of the blond in, her eyes drinking in the beauty. 'You're staring.' Haruka breathed, her body flushing with embarrassment. 'I know.' Michiru smiled. 'You're so beautiful Haruka.' the soft flush that was Haruka's body now glowed vibrant red as Michiru bent forward kissing Haruka's pelvic bone, following it down to a mound of coarse blond curls. Michiru's fingers sprinkled against Haruka's inner thigh driving the blond crazy until they finally made their way to the hardened bud of Haruka's sex. Michiru's mouth joined her fingers, her tongue encircling the nerve center while her thumb pushed gently in the same motion. Haruka tensed, her jaw clenched, she moaned. 'Michiru.' Michiru smiled against the warmth of Haruka letting her tongue slide from the bud into the waiting wet her lips brushing the delicate folds; Michiru pushed her tongue deep entering Haruka, the blond moaned louder trying hard to stifle her screams of passion. Michiru kept her thumb in it's place using her free hand to caress Haruka's thigh before she inserted one digit into Haruka, followed quickly by another. Her fingers working in and out of her lover in a come hither motion. Haruka's hips soon found the motion and began to buck against Michiru's hand, warm wet covered her fingers, her tongue still probing along next to them Michiru knew she was close Haruka's hips became faster, her moans less bridled. 'I love you.' Michiru whispered against her lovers flesh as the final wave hit Haruka sending her into heaven. Michiru removed her fingers, and crawled into the curve of Haruka's body. 'I love you Haruka.' Michiru smiled pulling Haruka's arms around her. _

End Lemon

Drizzle poured around her, Haruka opened her eyes. It was raining. She checked her watch, nearly three hours she'd been out side reminiscing about happier times. Sighing she grabbed her unfinished tea and wandered back into the house closing the door behind her and locking it. Every fiber of her being demanded her to get on her bike and ride home taking Michiru into her arms and begging for forgiveness, but Haruka merely dumped her remaining tea into the sink and wandered into the bathroom, stripped and got into the shower


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

'Haruka' she screamed in pain at the door before her hoping her last effort would cause the blond to reconsider, to turn around, Michiru waited without satisfaction. Michiru collapsed next to the door, holding her body as it shook. Tears cascaded down her face pooling under her chin before escaping to the silk of her night dress. Haruka was gone again, and for the first time in their relationship Michiru wasn't sure the blond would return. Michiru lay her head against the hardness of the wood her mind screaming at her to get up, to follow Haruka and to make the stubborn Uranian understand she never meant any of this to hurt. Instead Michiru hugged herself closer, eyes falling shut.

Lemon Alert - Again feel free to skip if you're not a fan

_'Deep Submerging.' Michiru called tossing her attack at the daemon. _

_'World Shaking.' Haruka followed her, her eyes glued to the crystal hoping for it to turn into a talisman, her hopes defeated. 'Leave that to them.' Haruka frowned pointing to the inner senshi. _

_'You think they can handle it?' Michiru teased knowing Haruka too well._

_'We can't help them all the time.' Haruka sighed._

_'Uhhu.' Michiru laughed her pace matching Haruka's as they ran to safety and de-transformed. They'd been fighting for weeks now, become in sync with each other. Memories from their pasts slowing creeping back into reality. Michiru had moved into Haruka's apartment as she spent so much time there anyway of late. Hours spilled over maps and possible locations of the death buster's lab, pictures of people adorned the blond's office, people who could possibly hold the talisman. _

_'What is that supposed to mean?' Haruka demanded her naked silhouette soon converted in her usual garb of high waisted brown trousers, black shirt and brown coat._

_'That you would join forces with Sailor Moon and the rest of those bumbling idiots if the chance came.' Michiru commented. her words rough._

_'Jealous?' Haruka teased._

_'Never.' Michiru nodded, although it was a complete lie. Of course she was jealous of Sailor Moon, she longed to have the same attention from Haruka that the odango was getting. Haruka laughed pushing the gas pedal of her beloved Honda steering them home. _

_'You're hurt.' Michiru frowned glancing at the deep red that was marking Haruka's sweater._

_'So I am.' Haruka replied._

_'I'll get the gauze.' Michiru said wandering into their apartment and heading for the medicine cabinet. She returned moments later with gauze, alcohol and tape, everything she needed to fix Haruka's arm. 'Sit.' Michiru demanded softly pointing to the kitchen table. She set out her medical supplies and waiting for Haruka to take the seat across from her. _

_'It's fine really.' Haruka protested sitting, Michiru ignored her pulling Haruka's sleeve up. _

_'It's to high, you'll need to take the shirt off all together.' Haruka blushed, following Michiru's orders; she removed her shirt. Michiru tried to looking anywhere but Haruka's body, focusing on the wound. Desperate not to notice the curve of the blond's torso meeting her hip, or the gentle mound of her breast under the binding she usually sported. 'It's deep, probably take a little longer then usual to heal.' Michiru choked out, her mouth dry. _

_'I'll be alright.' Haruka said, enjoying the touch of her partner. Michiru poured some alcohol on a clean cloth and pressed it to Haruka's arm, the blond stiffened wincing in pain. Michiru shot her a sympathetic look 'don't move.' she warned repeating the gesture following with the clean gauze taping it into place. 'All done.' Michiru smiled her eyes raising to meet Haruka's. _

_'Arigato.' Haruka said slowly, mesmerized by teal mirrors staring back at her. _

_'Haruka.' Michiru breathed her mouth inches away from Harukas._

_'Michiru.' Haruka replied closing the gap her mouth brushing against Michiru's. Haruka's cheeks burned red, her insides felt like lava, this felt so right yet so wrong. 'Gomen Michiru-san.' Haruka apologized breaking the embrace she'd started. Michiru's eyes were still closed, her lips still puckered, her cheeks matching the red tint that had graced Haruka's; she leaned closer to Haruka begging silently for the blond to continue. Haruka didn't need to be told twice, she wrapped her arms around Michiru reclaiming pouting lips with her own. Michiru snaked her arms around Haruka lightly grazing her finger tips against the flesh of the blonds back, creating shivers as she went. Haruka moaned into the kiss parting Michiru's lips with her tongue, her hands around the aqua-haired beauty's back sliding to the clasp of Michiru's bra and in one swift movement releasing it's hold. Haruka followed the silk of the bra releasing it to cup Michiru's soft breast Michiru leaned closer to Haruka her body cheering the blond further. Haruka's mind raced scolding her for waiting this long to take the beauty she'd been aching for. Michiru tongue was now responding to Haruka's soft jabs, massaging and caressing it's rival in a sultry battle. Haruka brushed her thumb against the swollen nipple of Michiru's breast the heat in her body begging for an exit, she shimmed her hips to the edge of the chair still failing to be any where near Michiru. Scared that if she broke the kiss she may awake from this wonderful dream Haruka racked her brain for a solution. _

_Michiru too was having the distance problem, her body longing to be entwined with the blondes, her hips unconsciously grinding against the chair begging for relief. Michiru couldn't lie, she'd been wanting this since she'd first lay eyes on Haruka. Inwardly she signed mentally telling Haruka to take her now!_

_Haruka's mind seemed to be shutting down but her body was in full control and it had ideas of it own. Without any direction Haruka found herself on her feet, Michiru in her arms their lips still locked her feet blindly leading them to Haruka's bedroom. Michiru's arms were tight around Haruka's neck, her kisses more wanting. Haruka kicked her bedroom door open heading straight for the bed gently laying Michiru against her pillow their lips breaking finally._

_'Haruka.' Michiru breathed her arms still around Haruka's neck pulling her closer._

_'I.' Haruka started. 'I've never done this before.' Michiru's cheeked flushed pale pink._

_'Me either.' Michiru confessed 'But I'm sure we'll figure it out.' she added pushing her lips up to again meet Haurka's. Haruka responded leaning over Michiru her arm bracing her weight, her pelvis matching with Michirus' their legs entwined. Haruka's free hand fingered Michiru's soft locks, pulling her deeper into the embrace. Michiru turned her attention to Haruka's torso pulling at the binding the blond wore in defiance of a bra, finally releasing it and tossing it aside her fingers scattering against the ribbed impressions of the wrap embedded in Haruka's skin sending new shivers over Haruka's body. Haruka moaned deep in her throat breaking her lips away from Michiru's trailing kisses down Michiru's jaw line straight to the soft flesh of her neck pouring hot kisses below her earlobe. Michiru stiffen, her eyes rolled shut her body was on fire; catching her reaction Haruka smiled against Michiru's neck, flicking her tongue against the earlobe her free hand now busy unbuttoning Michiru's shirt. _

_Michiru was losing her mind, and she liked it, every new touch brought her closer to ecstacy but still Haruka held back. Haruka's hand was again on Michiru's breast caressing and massaging her mouth slowing making it's way to the swollen nipple finally taking it, sucking timidly Michiru arched her back needing more. Haruka was starting to enjoy this game, the less she gave the more Michiru wanted, the better she felt about what they were doing. _

_'Haruka.' Michiru said her voice raspy, her hands abandoning Haruka's back to dive into the blonds hair. _

_'Yes.' Haruka answered, her eyes glancing up to Michiru, her mouth ceasing._

_'Don't stop.' Michiru panted her hips now barring down on Haruka's leg. _

_'Why?' Haruka teased replacing her mouth on Michiru's body, now kissing her way down cream skin to the edge of Michiru's skirt. _

_'Because I might go crazy.' Michiru replied, her words rough, the last nearly a moan. Haruka said no more, her mouth was to busy anyhow, now spreading kisses over Michiru's abdomen her hands unbuttoning Michiru's skirt and pushing it down the length of the woman's legs. _

_'Pink.' Haruka smiled her eyes catching the pink sheer silk of Michiru's panties. Michiru's whole body blushed the color blending with her undergarments. 'I like pink.' Haruka added repositioning herself between Michiru's legs, her mouth grazing Michiru's inner thigh. Michiur's hands were wrapping themselves around Haruka's soft grey sheets now that Haruka's body was to far to reach. Silently Haruka wondered if she knew what she was doing, Michiru's legs spread further apart opening in lust for the blond the pink of her underwear damp with want. Haruka pushed her lips to the wet, her fingers lingering at the hem of the silk shyly caressing the meeting of Michiur's thigh to her pelvis. The heat of Haruka's breath caught Michirus off guard, her hips pushing closer to Haruka. 'Oh god.' Michirus moaned. Haruka flushed taking hold of Michiru's underwear and pulling it down exposing soft pink lips tucked beneath aqua curles. Haruka lowered her lips to the hardened peak brushing against it easily, her actions light, her fingers exploring Michiru's opening before finally sliding in. Michirus gasped in surprise, her body rocking in the same rhythm Haruka was creating. Michirus clamped her eyes closed, colors seemed to be blasting around her, she couldnt' think clearly, she only knew she would soon explode. Haruka's mouth became more active her tongue now massaging circles around Michiru's bud, inserting her middle finger to join her index finger Haruka's pulled in and out of Michirus, her own body now mimicking the movement. Waves of passion surged over Michirus, her mind no longer held a single thought. Haruka could feel Michirus was near, she wasn't sure how she knew; she just did. Pushing her fingers deeper she moved her mouth to capture Michiru's bringing her to the end. Haruka pulled her hand away from Michiru, a smile locked on her face as she wrapped herself around the younger girl. 'Not bad for not having a clue.' Haruka joked lightly kissing Michiru's shoulder._

_'I love you Haruka.' Michiru said leaning into Haruka. Haruka smiled, she'd been wrong; this was right._

End Lemon

Michiru opened her eyes, the light of a day now fully in swing hurt her. Pulling herself from the floor she managed her way back to her bedroom; dressed, grabbed her purse and headed straight for Setsuna's. She could help, she had to.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

The darkness of the bedroom was saved only by a sliver of moonlight creeping from behind dark emerald curtains. Haruka frowned, the bedroom was perfect everything Michiru had commented she wanted. 'You never listen to me.' Michiru complained half heartedly as they had wandered through the shops in Juban square. 'I listen, I just don't' care for curtains and bedding.' Haruka frowned. Michiru was long into another store when Haruka returned to the bedding department, flirting slightly with the sales girl placing the whole lot on hold until the plans for the beach house came through. She scowled now looking over her purchases neatly laid about. 'I always listen to you Michiru.' Haruka muttered to herself. Haruka glanced at the bed seated perfectly in the far corner of the room, the soft moss color of the bedding matching perfectly with the darker undertones of the rest of the room. It looks like a garden in here, Haruka thought. Kicking out of her jeans she pulled open the drawers of the wardrobe and grabbed a fresh pair of boxers with a new tank top. It was all part of her plan, she would convince Michiru to go for a late night drive, then as usual, they would walk along the ocean Haruka would comment how beautiful the sea was, and how much she adored being with Michiru. Then in fits of passion drag Michiru back to the beach house where the surprise would take place they would stay for weeks, not needing to leave for any reason wrapped in loves tender embrace. Haruka replayed her plans over and over, needing it to be perfect she closed her eyes. 'Oh Michirus.' she signed letting her imagination run.

'What is this place?' she imagined Michirus would say slowly wandering over the threshold into the deep burgundy of the front room.

'It's your ocean side palace princess.' Haruka would say taking Michiru by the hand and leading her to the patio, where the view was best.

'Haruka it's so beautiful' Michiru would say her breath caught in her throat, her hands cupped over her chest.

'I love you Michiru.' Haruka planned, her arms wrapped around Michiru's waist, Haruka's lips next to Michiru's ear both of them watching the moonlight reflect the ocean tides.

Haruka shook her head trying to kill the vision in her mind a tear trailing down her cheek. 'I love you Michiru.' she said aloud tossing her hand through her hair.

The house Setsuna called home was small, barely a home at all. It was even smaller when Hotaru was visiting, on leave from boarding school. 'Haruka-papa is missing?' she said interrupting the conversation Michirus had started.

'Not missing.' Setsuna cleared. 'She doesn't' want to be found.'

'Use the mirror.' Hotaru suggested.

'I can't. It wouldn't' be fair.' Michiru frowned.

'Did you call her cell?' Setsuna asked pouring a new cup of tea and giving Hotaru the 'go to your room.' look. Hotaru complied quickly hugging Michiru before escaping the cloud of adult conversation for her room.

'I did.' Michiru nodded.

'Shall I?'

'If you think you'll get through.' Setsuna doubted Haruka would answer seeing the number on her phone flash, but she dialed anyway waiting the customary four rings before Haruka's recorded voice told her to leave a message.

'I don't have a suggestion this time.' Setsuna said bleakly. Michiru erupted into tears, her grip on her emotions finally failing her.

'What have I done?'

'You've scarred her ego Michiru-san.' Setsuna said her arm snugly around Michiru's shoulders. 'You've made her doubt your love for her, just as she is. You know Haruka, she's fragile.'

'I know, but things have never gotten this bad before Setsuna-san. She always drives around the city doing speeds that make me cringe then she rushes back to my side begging me to fix it. I kiss her and we're fine.' Tears were streaming down Michiru's face as she continued. 'We fight but it's never anything substantial. We're so perfect together it's nauseating. I can't live without her Setsuna-san. I wont.'

'And she can't live without you Michiru-san. I know it's hard right now but you two have been together longer then just this lifetime. Love like that doesn't disappear with one fowl comment.'

'If she doubts my love Setsuna-san.' Michiru started. 'How could she doubt my love? If anyone should doubt it should be me. She never says it, hasn't told me once.' Michiru was shaking now, Setsuna tightened her grip on her friend. 'I'm just scared. I'm so scared.'


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Night was in full swing when Hotaru climbed from her bed and slowly made her way out of her room. A child she was not, and she hated when people treated her like one. Quietly she wandered through the small house she shared with Setsuna, an arrangement that was amicable for all, while Hotaru was in school she would stay with Setsuna, during the summer she'd live with Haruka and Michiru while Setsuna tended to the gates of time. Hotaru slipped behind the door of the guest room, closing it behind her she moved her eyes to the bed where Michiru was wrapped in a dusty blanket, her body clinging to her pillow, eyes wide open. 'Hotaru-chan?' Michiru whispered into the darkness. Hotaru nodded pulling back the blanket and sliding into bed with Michiru, her arms loosely swung around her surrogate parent. Michirus turned to face Hotaru, leaning into the embrace.

'It's okay Michiru-mama.' Hotaru calmed. 'I know where Haruka-papa is.'

'You do?' Michiru challenged, her voice cracking with emotion.

'Yes, and I battle with the charge of telling you or not. I fear Haruka-papa will be angry with me but.' she trailed off.

'Tell me, please Hotaru-chan.' Michiru plead. 'I need to fix this. I need to understand, I can't take much more of this damn situation.' Hotaru hugged her mama closer her mind racing, should she? Shouldn't she?

'I love you Michiru-mama.' Hotaru smiled her body moving from the bed out to the kitchen, grabbing a note pad she jotted down the address. Michiru was behind her soon, dressed and ready to go.

'You're sure?' Michiru asked glancing at the address.

'I am.' Hotaru nodded. 'Tell her I love her too. And not to be mad at me.'

'I will.' Michiru smiled taking the child into her arms and holding her tight. 'Arigato Hime-chan.'

The sound of a poorly cared for Toyota engine reared below the bedroom window of Haruka's beach house. She frowned, someone had leaked her secret. Pulling herself from the bed she charged down the stairs and yanked the front door open.

'This is a beautiful house.' Michiru commented unsurprised by Haruka's sudden appearance.

'What are you doing here?' Haruka sighed harshly.

'I've come to take you home. To fix this, I can't sleep and I know full well you can't either.' Michiru said evenly. She was right, Haruka had been laying in bed for hours staring at the ceiling begging for sleep.

'I was doing just fine.' she lied.

'Well I wasn't.' Michiru countered keeping her distance from the blond. 'Shall we argue out here or inside?' Haruka looked Michiru over, then turned and wandered back into the beach house. Michiru slowly followed. 'Oh my.' she commented catching the beautifully decorated front room.

'Surprise.' Haruka said flatly, waving her arm around the room.

'Haruka you bought this place?' Michiru asked. Haruka nodded. 'For me?' again her answer came in the form of Haruka's head confirming her statement.

'I thought we were going to argue.' Haruka asked begging to change the subject.

'Fine.' Michiru nodded unable to tear her eyes away from the beauty of the room. Haruka longed to go to her, to put her arms firmly around her lover and apologize for being foolish but she knew she couldn't. She'd been hurt beyond her own apology. 'I should start I guess by saying I'm sorry Haruka.' Michirus began. 'I never meant to push you so far away. I love you and I never want you to doubt that.'

'Alright.'

'Like I said before, I see you in pain and that kills me. I don't understand you more then half the time and you don't exactly give me anything to work with. You're quiet and secluded and sealed off but I accept that because its just how you are. I don't take offence when you sulk off for hours at a time or gaze off into space leaving me behind. I try not to die of jealousy when you stare at length at that damned Usgai because I know in my soul that you love me and that it doesn't mean anything. Not really. But when you lay next to me in our bed, after we've made love I can feel you, your heart, your pain and it kills me a little Haruka.'

'I know you had a harder life growing up then I did, you had challenges I couldn't even imagine and you wont share with me. I get that. It hurts to share and I'm okay wondering what could have happened to you to make you so distant at times. I wont pretend to understand why you shut me out the way you do, I can't pretend it doesn't hurt.' Michirus paused, tears beginning to form in her eyes she pushed them aside trying to focus on her message her eyes following Haruka as she paced around the room, her hands clasped behind her head. 'Without reason, without cause and without restraint I love you Haruka. I always will.'

'You asked me if I was okay being the wronged, forever classified as a sinner for loving a woman. I don't see it that way, not at all. I'm in love with the person I'm supposed to be with, man or woman. I've had this very conversation with my mother and you know that.' Michirus raised her voice a little, her frustration visible. 'I love you, the person you are, the dreams we share, the pieces of you no one else gets to see. Your warmth. I love the tomboy who stalks around the racetrack drooling over hemi engines and freshly oiled gears, the woman who can run five miles in under eight minutes and kill a monster in blue heeled boots, the lesbian who caresses me softly in the dark of our room when you long think I'm asleep staring at me in the moonlight. All I want is for you to love the same parts of you I do.'


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Haruka closed her eyes, Michiru's words basking over her like warm sunshine; each one burned a little but in the end felt nice. Inwardly Haruka battled her emotions, her heart was demanding that she pull Michirus into a deep embrace and spill every detail of her tortured soul. Her mind cautioning her against letting Michirus get to close, she'd just end up hurt in the end. Just as she was now. Yes, just as she was now. Michirus had hurt her badly this time, worse then anything she'd felt before. Worse then her father, then her mother then anyone. Michirus the one person whom true love was written about had nearly killed her with this pain. But she was sorry, she wanted a mence she needed redemption. Haruka's heart turned as her eyes lifted to meet Michiru's, glistening tears brimming against her soft teal orbs. Slowly Haruka pulled her arms around Michirus, her head resting atop aqua locks. Michirus cried, wrapping her arms around Haruka's waist, pushing her face into Haruka's chest. Haruka took a breath letting it fill her lungs as she plotted where to start? Confessing was her least favorite thing but for Michirus she would, for Michirus anything.

'Your right Michirus, I had a harder life growing up then you did. My parents certainly didn't display pictures of our happy little unit on the mantel of the fireplace. There were no trips to the ocean, no happy memories. Just painful flashes of time I'd rather forget.' Haruka started dragging Michirus to the couch where she sat, her head cradled in her hands, Michirus in front of her sitting on the coffee table, her hands softly placed on the blonds locks. 'My father was a drunk who hated everything in this world but nothing more then me. My mother what a whore who spent most of her time looking for her next fix rather then looking after me or my brother.' Michirus pulled a face, Haruka had a brother? 'When I was four when my father was hurt at work, he'd been a steel worker and one of the beams had come loose falling on him. He broke his neck and lost all feeling in the left half of his body, my mother couldn't be bothered to help him and my brother and I were too small to do anything more then get in his way. He drank worse then, mixing the pain killers the doctor had given him with the booze, looking to us as an outlet for his anger. My brother was older then me by a few years, he took the brunt of the beatings. One night we were hiding in the shed behind the small apartment we'd been forced to move into when the insurance money ran out; my mother was screaming at my father in a coke haze when he pushed her down the stairs she hit her head against the cement floor while my brother and I watched. I rushed to call for help but it was too late, she was gone. My father threatened to kill us if we told anyone so we kept quiet explaining that we were tucked into our beds when they were fighting, with the amount of drugs in my mothers blood the police didn't really thing twice about her death ruling it an accident. That was the beginning of the worst, with my mother gone my father turned to me for physical satisfaction, and my brother when I was spent. He'd rape us, molest us or make us do thing to each other while he watched. My brother and I cried ourselves to sleep every night, fearing that he would come for us. If he did come my brother would beg him to leave me alone and I would do the same. When I was ten we plotted to run away. We had saved a little money and we had a great plan, when my father was passed out from the drink we'd slip out of the apartment and off to the train station. We had no plan of where to go, just away. I woke up the day of our plan in bed, alone. My brother I figured had gone to begin the preparations. I was wrong. I found him hanging in the bathroom, a note said he was sorry to leave me behind but he couldnt take running. I froze at that moment, sure if my father found him he'd kill me. I took the money we'd saved and ran, as fast and as far as I could.

'I arrived at the train station without a clue and looking ravaged. I handed some money to the ticket girl asking for a ticket as far away from town as I could get. She informed me that without a parent I couldn't travel. I was stuck. I sulked away from the ticket counter tears pouring down my face racking my brain for an answer slowly losing grip on reality. A lady approached me then asking if I were alright, I broke down then throwing my arms around her and crying. I'm sure she was more then shocked by this but she was warm and I needed the release. She helped me buy a ticket to a small town where she had a sister. I told her my story and she promised to help me hide. I arrived at her sisters house a few hours later, her sister taking me in and helping me to get sorted out. My father came looking for me, he searched everywhere placing ad's about his missing darling daughter. Grace, the sister decided to cut my hair short and dress me in her sons' clothes. She smiled at me sweetly as she told me if everyone thought I was a boy they wouldn't look twice, and I agreed with her. From that day on I dressed like a boy, I felt safe that way, I felt whole. Grace helped me to discover racing, cheering me on to become a bit of a phnom. She taught me to play the piano and studied with me nightly to ace my exams. I was accepted to the Juban racing team when I was fifteen, the youngest F1 racer in Japan. The rest, you know.' Haruka finished her face white and expressionless. Michiru brushed the tears away from her face wrapping her arms around Haruka.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

The sounds of soft splashing pulled Michirus from her slumber, her eyes darting around the room registering where exactly she was. Baby green walls, dark emerald curtains and moss green sheets surrounded her making a face she turned brushing against Haruka who stirred. 'Morning.'

'Good Morning.' Michirus replied.

'Sleep well?' Haruka asked stretching.

'I did.' Michirus nodded propping herself up on her elbows her eyes focused on Haruka.

'What?' the blond asked catching Michiru's gaze.

'I can't stare at you?' Michirus teased. Haruka responded by poking her tongue out. 'Careful.' Michirus warned lightly. 'You shouldn't' stick your tongue out unless you're planning to use it.' Haruka blushed hard pulling Michirus over her and kissing her hard. 'And if I plan to use it?' Haruka challenged.

'Then by all means.' Michirus laughed. 'Thank you.' she added quietly.

'What for?' Haruka asked confused as Michirus settled herself in the blonds arms.

'For last night. For telling me everything. I know that wasn't easy.'

'Oh.' Haruka said holding Michiru tighter.

'Do you still talk to Grace?'

'She died last spring. Old age.' Haruka explained.

'You didn't go to the funeral.'

'We were to busy saving the world. I sent flowers. She knew how much she meant to me.'

'And her sister?'

'Gets a card every Christmas.' Haruka smiled feeling a great relief her shoulders less weighed down.

'I love you Haruka.'

'I love you Michiru.' Haruka returned pulling Michiru's lips to meet her own.


End file.
